Plane rides
by FanFictionWriter2000
Summary: Nico and Thalia go on a plane ride to Percy and Annabeth's wedding. what could go wrong? Thalico oneshot


THALIA

Crap why did Annabeth have to have her wedding in Paris? I mean I'm fine with French; I aced it in high school. But I had to take a plane there and I hate heights. The only thing that would make me go was if I had my boyfriend Nico with me.

He was also deathly afraid of planes because Zeus (Daddy) didn't really approve of our relationship.

As we bored the plane my knuckles are turning white. I grip Nico's hand so tightly that he has to pry them off to get our carry on in the overhead bin. The plane has two seats and then the aisle and then two more seats.

We take a seat with Nico sitting by the window because I refuse to even look outside. He kisses my forehead lightly and says, "Relax it'll be over before you know it,"

"It's a freaking eight hour flight,"

"Hey I should be more scared than you are since Zeus might kill me the moment we lift off," he chuckles slightly and stares out of the window.

Before I know it we are on the runway and my stomach is in knots. Once we are up in the air I grab Nico's hand for comfort. He gives my hand squeeze plants a small kiss on my lips and I rest my head on his shoulder.

He puts his seat back slightly and I move my head to his chest and try to get some sleep. Because sleeping makes everything go faster right? Before I know it I am already fast asleep.

NICO

I look down at Thalia and see that she is already asleep. I decided not to wake her and instead play on my 3DS she got me for Christmas this year.

After some time I checked my watch we were already two hours in. I still don't understand why we couldn't shadow travel there but apparently Annabeth wanted to have a normal wedding where everyone arrived normally and there were no demigod things what so ever.

I still don't get her even after so many years of trying she is impossible. I don't get how Percy lives with her, but I guess he is oblivious enough to get through it.

All of the sudden the pilot comes over the speaker and says we will be hitting turbulence so fasten your seatbelts. Now I never have even stepped foot on a plane so I have no idea what that mean until the plane suddenly jerks me up and down.

Thalia wakes up by this time and looks at me. I am gripping the armrests for dear life and I am pretty sure my face is pure white.

She lets out a small laugh and says, "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"No, I have seen enough ghosts in my life that I wouldn't be this scared, "I breathe out.

"Just a figure of speech, lighten up," She nudges me playfully. We are still going through turbulence and I am still freaking out looking straight forward.

"Hey Nico, look at me,"

I turn my head to have her lips meet mine. I don't even think twice about kissing her back. She runs her hands through my hair and I brace the back of her neck. She pulls away, "Better?"

I nod when I realize that we aren't bouncing anymore and I breathe a sigh of relief, "You know we have like five hours left of this flight,"

"I know it sucks,"

For the rest of the flight we just talk and steal little kisses here and there. Then it's time to land and Thalia is freaking out.

"Hey look at me," I say.

As she turns her head I crash my lips on hers she responds immediately we don't break it until we are jolted forward because we finally landed in Paris.

Thalia lets out laugh, "We made it, and you thought we would die," she leans over but to give me a kiss when we are interrupted by people getting up.

"When we get to the house," she whispers.

When we get off we head to baggage claim and get our suitcase.

We call a taxi and as we're driving I whisper to her, "You know we have to ride a plane back right?"

"No freaking way! I don't care what Annabeth says you are shadow traveling us back!" she exclaims.

I laugh and she rests her head on my shoulder.

**This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading it. Constructive criticism and complements welcome**


End file.
